Jace
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: While Davey is working on a project, she is visited by someone who will become a good friend to her over time. Fem!Davis and no flames please!


"Jace"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

A few months had gone by since the strange metal armed man had first appeared in the work space of Davia "Davey" Stark and it wasn't the first time she had seen him.

For some odd reason, the man continued to arrive at the house, looking like a lost puppy that was waiting for the return of its master.

Davey hated using that analogy on the man, but the expression he used and the eyes he had always reminded her of a puppy and it tugged at her heart strings.

Six weeks after their first meeting, the man had returned while she was busy fixing up her car and was playing the music on her iPod very loud.

She had been wearing a black spaghetti strapped top that she had crafted out of one of her father's old Black Sabbath t-shirts so that it would fit her.

Anthony "Tony" Stark almost had a panic attack over what she had done to his shirt, but he calmed down and allowed it since she heard her singing Black Sabbath while she worked on a project which he found amusing.

Besides, he could never stay mad at his little princess.

While Davey was working, she had been unaware of the metal armed man opening the window to the garage and climbing through.

He simply stood in the corner, watching with a small grin tugging at his lips as the girl sang along to the music and there was a bounce in her step as half of her body was under the car hood, her arms covered in grease and there was a smudge on her face.

He had never seen a woman look so happy and cheerful while she was covered in grease and smelled like oil.

Pulling herself up to her full height, Davey reached up to her face and pulled her goggles off, wincing as she felt a few strands of her hair being caught and pulled out.

"There, that should do it." Davey sighed.

She then closed the hood and walked over to the driver's side of the car, not noticing the man watching her from the shadowed area of the garage.

Climbing into the driver's seat, Davey stuck the key in the ignition and turned the car on.

"C'mon, baby. C'mon, work." She muttered.

The car turned on and the engine made an odd whirring noise that made the man raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Then, to his shock, the car began to hover a few inches off of the floor, making the girl inside crow with excitement in her accomplishment.

There was something about the hovering car that made the blue eyed brunette feel strange, like he had somehow seen something like this before.

Turning the car off, Davey jumped out of the driver's seat with a large smile that lit up her entire face, including her eyes.

"YES! Ah, I did it!" Davey cheered.

Feeling a bit of joy for the girl's accomplishment, the man felt like he shouldn't interrupt her, but the pain in his arm was making it difficult to remain silent.

Clearing his throat, the man watched as the girl jumped and turned around to see him standing there.

"How long have you... What are you wearing? You look like you stepped out of a BDSM novel." Davey stated.

Confused by what the girl had said to him, the brunette glanced down at his uniform which consisted of skin tight black pants, black combat boots, and a leather and Kevlar vest that was tight on his torso and showed it off.

Shaking off his confusion of what she had said about his uniform, the brunette stepped forward and held his metal arm out towards her.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"My arm. Fix it." He said.

Eyes growing wide in surprise at that, Davey glanced down at the arm and gently took it in her hands.

He preferred having this girl be the one to work on him since she was kind and gentle, constantly making sure he wasn't in pain while she took care of him.

The men who usually worked on him were rough and didn't care if they caused him more pain than good.

"What's wrong with your arm? I mean, is it stiff when you move it or what is it that's causing you problems?" Davey asked.

She wanted to have some idea on what she was supposed to be fixing.

"It hurts when I move it." He informed.

"I see. Sit on the bench over there and I'll get my tools." Davey instructed.

Nodding, the brunette walked over to the work bench and sat down on it, taking off the fingerless gloves he wore.

Grabbing her tool box and trying to quell the excitement she felt at being able to work on the beautiful piece of machinery, Davey walked over to join the brunette.

"Okay, let's see what the problem is." She muttered.

Placing her hands on his arm, Davey gently ran her fingers over the metal and frowned when she noticed how different it felt compared to most other metals she worked with.

"Holy shit, is this vibranium plating?" She asked feeling stunned.

This was a rare metal that could only be found in Wakanda and the only way people could get it is if they had permission from the royal family or they smuggled it, just like her idiot grandfather had in the 1940's.

She wondered how Captain America would feel if he knew that his precious shield was made out of material that was stolen from a different country.

The brunette shrugged at the girl's question, unsure of what was used to build his arm.

Finding the latch, Davey opened the arm and looked at the wires and gears that were inside of it.

"Hmm, it looks like a wire has come loose here. It's been shocking you whenever you move. Okay, sit tight, hun, this'll take no time to fix at all." She sent him a confident grin.

Grabbing the tools she needed, Davey got to work on fixing the wire, making sure the man was perfectly comfortable as she worked.

Watching her intently, the brunette barely felt any pain and soon felt the sparks that crept up his veins fade away.

All he could feel now was the warmth of the body of the young woman who was tending to him, giving his arm her complete focus, but also sending him a small smile every few seconds, telling him she would be done soon.

Perhaps he was going soft, but he much preferred being cared for by the girl who was the first person to show him any kindness in years.

"Done!" Davey grinned and closed the latch.

Testing his arm out, he curled his fingers and stretched, noticing that it was done easily.

He was suspicious that the girl may have not only fixed the one wire that was shocking him, but she may have also fixed some of the other damages that he had sustained over the years that his usual engineers were unable to fix properly.

"Okay. So, can I at least get a name this time around?" Davey asked as she put her tools away.

Freezing, the man was unsure of how to respond to that.

He didn't have a name, only a title that the people he worked for called him.

Noticing that something was wrong with him, Davey turned to him with a curious expression on her face and saw the panic that reflected in his eyes.

"Are you not allowed to tell me your real name?" She asked thinking that was the problem.

She had figured that the man must be an agent of some kind.

It explained his injury and his desire to not go to the hospital.

Also, from the stories she heard from her Aunt Peggy growing up, Davey knew that agents have gone undercover and took on multiple aliases to get the job done.

"Yes." He answered right away feeling relieved she understood his problem.

"Well, can I at least have some fake name to call you by? I'd like to have something to call you if I see you again." Davey said.

"I'm not sure. What would you call me?" He asked.

"To be honest, you kinda look like a Sebastian to me." Davey said.

Seeing the look he was sending her, Davey started laughing, taking amusement in how against the name he appeared to be.

"It's not that bad of a name." Davey laughed.

When he didn't let up on the displeased look he was giving her, Davey cleared her throat to try and stop the laughter as she became serious.

"All right then. How about Jace? I always liked that name." Davey suggested.

Testing them name in his head, the brunette found he had no issues with it and found himself nodding in agreement.

"Okay. And I'll call you... _Krolik_ (Bunny)." He decided.

After looking the girl over and trying to think of a name that would best describe her, he found himself automatically thinking of a bunny.

Her eyes were large and filled with innocence and her nose had a habit of twitching cutely just like a rabbit's.

" _Krolik_? What does that mean?" Davey asked as she tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips.

The newly named Jace grinned at the way how she pronounced the Russian word, amused by how she failed at saying the word.

The sound of a phone ringing then made the duo jump, shocked by the sudden interruption.

"Davey! Dad's on the phone!" Veemon was heard yelling through the house.

Turning her attention over to the door that led to the house, Davey didn't pay attention to Jace who quickly slipped out of the window, disappearing into the night.

"I'm coming!" Davey called.

Looking back over to where Jace used to stand, Davey was shocked to find him gone and growled in annoyance as she pouted.

"How does he keep doing that? I need to put a bell on that guy." She grumbled.

Walking out of the garage, Davey found Veemon rushing over to her, holding out the Stark Phone.

"Here you go." The blue dragon said.

Accepting the phone from her adopted brother, Davey spoke into it.

"Hey, Daddy! You're never gonna guess what I did." Davey sang.

"You found the cure to cancer?" Tony joked.

"I wish. Anyway, you know how I found Grandpa's old blue prints for that flying car of his?" Davey brought up.

"Yeah and I also remember how you said you think he had some major issues because of his creepy ass Captain America shrine." Tony said.

"Well, obvious he did. Anyway, I figured out the mistake Grandpa made when he created the repulsor technology for the flying car and I managed to fix it." Davey grinned.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me you discovered the way for mankind to finally have flying cars?" Tony asked.

"Possibly. I mean, the car only hovers right now, but with some more work, I bet it'll be soaring through the sky in no time." Davey explained.

On the other side of the phone, Tony was grinning like a madman as he listened to his daughter's accomplishment, feeling proud beyond words.

He always had hope that his daughter would do amazing things one day and would become a better person than he or his father ever were.

Now, she was proving that by fixing her grandfather's technology and making it better than it had originally been.

"Princess, I am so proud of you. I haven't felt this proud since the day you saved the world from an evil monster. By the way, please don't ever do that again. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack when your mother told me about it." Tony said.

"Don't worry, Dad. I am done with the whole DigiDestined business. If some evil psychopath tries to destroy the world again, I'll just call up my asshole ex-teammates and bitch at them to get off their useless asses and actually do some damn work for once." Davey told him.

Veemon cringed at the anger seeping into the girl's voice and the way her eyes flashed orange when she was speaking about her ex-teammates.

She always hated how the DigiDestineds never did anything to help them.

Davey and Veemon were almost squashed to death by MetalGreymon, but the others stood aside and let it happen.

Then, Veemon was almost beaten to death by RedVegiemon and no one did anything until Gabumon Digivolved into Garurumon when the evil vegetable accidentally destroyed the control spire.

And lastly, there was the Tortomon incident where the DigiDestineds all stood aside, watching as the crazed Digimon chased the duo of Miracles around and would have mauled them to death if Veemon hadn't Digivolved into ExVeemon to save his partner.

"Yeah, they better. Anyway, I called to tell you I'm joining you, your mother and sister for dinner tonight. In fact, I'll be there in about a hour." Tony reported.

"Are you serious? That's great news! I'll see you soon. Love you." Davey smiled.

"Love you too, Princess." Tony sang before he hung up.

Excited that her father would be arriving soon for dinner, Davey rushed upstairs with Veemon to take a shower, washing the oil and grease off of her before changing into a dress and rushed off back home.

As the girl drove off in her car, she was unaware of the fact that Jace was still around, watching her and made sure she left the house safely.

Once he was satisfied, Jace left to return to his handlers, but would return every time he needed his arm to be fixed or to have any injuries he had received to be patched up by his gentle _krolik_.

He had to be careful though, to make sure he wasn't followed so he could keep the girl safe and to keep her only to himself.

He was not going to share her with anyone.

The end.


End file.
